


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by pandaa25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, F/M, Smut, crying while having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaa25/pseuds/pandaa25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean almost dies on a case, and with everything going on, you get a little more scared than you normally would. When you two get home you both fall into passionate, emotional, needy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

“Dean!” You cried as the demon threw him into the wall. You listened in horror as you heard his breath leave his body and saw him roll over and groan in pain. You looked around for Sam and saw him unconscious on the floor next to the other demon, which you had just killed moments ago.  
“You kill mine, I kill yours.” The ugly demon sneered as she laughed and ran towards Dean. You screamed and time seemed to slow down as you willed your legs to move faster. You pulled out a blade from your boot and swung haphazardly at the demon’s neck, slicing the head off like it were a leviathan. Once you saw the head roll to the side you lowered your weapon and let out a shaky breath.  
“(Y/N).” A gruff voice groaned out. You looked over and practically slid on the floor to get to Dean’s side.  
“Dean. Look at me, are you okay?” You grasped his face between your bloodied hands and held his gaze intensely. He coughed and let out a sigh after feeling around his body for any bones protruding out his body abnormally.  
“Yeah, I’m okay.” He smirked cockily. You let out another sigh and kissed his forehead.  
“You bastard.” You whispered as he kissed whatever skin he could reach. You both froze when you heard groaning across the room, you looked at each other with wide eyes.  
“Sam!” You screamed as you helped Dean up and you both ran over to the younger Winchester. He sat up and winced as he tried to walk. You bent down and inspected it, it wasn’t broken, just a bit sprain.  
“Let’s go home baby. Sammy, c’mon you big Sasquatch.” Sam tried to give Dean his best bitch face only for him to wince at the discomfort. You helped Sam into the front as you slid in the back behind Dean. As he drove back to the bunker you had the scene play over and over in your head. The demon was a second away from slicing Dean’s throat and turning it into confetti. One more second and you would have lost him. You stared out the window and felt your throat constrict as you tried not to think of life without Dean. Tears started to pool at the corner of your eyes, threatening to spill. You pinched the bridge of your nose to keep yourself from crying.  
When you guys arrived back, you and Dean helped Sam into his room and put the big teddy bear to bed. While Dean and Sam were talking for a bit you darted out the room and into your own bedroom, instead of the one you shared with Dean. You couldn’t be around him right now, which was weird. Usually when a loved one comes close to death a person would want to be attached to them. Not you though, you had lost so many people you didn’t do that whole ‘cling to them because they almost died’ crap. You wanted to sometimes, like now, but you were too scared. You couldn’t even cry, part of you believed it was good, it meant you were strong now, but the other part didn’t’ think it was good, it meant you were becoming numb, the shell of a person.  
“Baby?” You heard Dean’s voice call out for you. You wanted to keep quiet and keep up the façade of pushing people away, but Dean had worked so hard to get past your wall and earn your trust. Everyday Dean showed you what it was like to love, cry, and laugh, get mad, forgive, and just live.  
“In here.” You called out weakly, you wanted to slap yourself. Well now he’ll really know what’s going on. He rushed into the room and stopped short of the bedroom door.  
“What are you doing in here?” He called out gently. You shrugged and he walked over to the bed, sitting down next to you. You refused to look at him; instead you stared at your bare feet and played with the hem of your shirt. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his sweaty, blood caked clothes before sitting back down on the bed in just his boxers. You looked over at him and cracked a smile as he sat there with a concerned look, but a practically naked body. He smiled back at you and kissed your forehead tenderly. “Now what’s wrong?” You simply followed his lead and shed all your clothes, leaving your bra and panties on before crawling into his lap. He let you tuck your head under his chin and curl your legs in.  
“I almost lost you.” You whispered, your voice cracking, you cleared your throat and buried your head in his chest.  
“I’m still here.” He reminded you running a hand through your hair. You just breathed in his scent in response and relaxed. The smell of gunpowder, a bit of musk, some inexpensive cologne and his body wash hit your senses and you smiled against his chest. “Hey talk to me.”  
“I don’t have anyone left. You, Sam and Cas are all that’s left. I can’t lose any of you. Dean if I were a minute later, even a second you wouldn’t be here. She was a couple inches from your throat.” You faltered off and bite your lip in frustration.  
“I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” He chuckled. You pinched him and he flinched. “Okay okay.” You kissed his chest and he hugged you tighter. “You think I would lie still and let some bitch slit my throat? What am I? A pansy? If I’m going out I’m going out swinging.” You stopped listening and felt the world muffle around you. Your body shook and your eyes screwed shut. “Hey, Hey woah.” Dean pulled you away and held your shoulder firmly. Your face was turning red and your eyes were staring off into space. “Breathe for me.” You tried, but it felt like there was a wall blocking all air flow into your body. “Baby you need to breathe.” You let out a choked semi-scream and flung your arms around him. He soothed a hand over your back and kissed the side of your head. “I’m right here.”  
“I love you.” You breathed out as you pulled back and stared at his forest green eyes. You crashed your lips to his and kissed him fiercely. He solidly gripped your hips while one of your hands caressed his face and the other tangled your fingers in his brunette hair. Your tongue pressed against his bottom lip before gently sucking on it. You pressed your entire body into his and he fell to the bed with a slight oomph. Your hair brushed against his shoulder and he pushed it out of your face.  
“Forever.” He whispered, if it were another time you’d have pointed out the ‘chick-flick moment’ but you needed all of him and every word he could utter right now. You two kissed, licked and sucked at each other’s lips until both sets were swollen and you were out of breath. You kissed a trail along his jaw line, meanwhile your legs tangled with his. You two became one, a passionate, entangled mess, and you still couldn’t get the thought of Dean dying out your mind. You pushed it aside with messy kisses on his collar bone and shoulder, you nipped at his ear lobe and bit his neck earning a hiss from him. You hadn’t realized you bit so hard when he groaned out. “Easy baby.” You blushed and kissed the bite mark. He rubbed your lower back and playfully swatted your butt.  
“I love you.” You repeated. He nodded ran his finger tips gently up your thighs, brushing over your fabric covered slit. You threw your head back and let out a curt mewl at the, almost nonexistent touch. He took his chance to pepper your neck with kisses and nip at the base of your throat. You pressed your hips into his and rolled them in anticipation. Dean’s bulge pressed against your thigh and your slit pooled with anticipation. With careful precision, while he was busy littering your chest, neck and shoulder with kisses, you reached down and rubbed him through his boxers. He stopped momentarily to let out a groan against your skin before yanking your bra off and tossing it aside. He kissed down to your sternum and pulled a hardened bud into his mouth. You let out a strangled noise as he gently bit you.  
“How’d I get so lucky?” He chuckled as he gauged your reaction. You were in so much need for him it was blinding you.  
“Shut up, I’m supposed to say that.” You kissed the tip of his nose and pushed his boxers down, letting him kick them off the rest of the way. You pushed him on his back and gave him one look before kissing and nipping down the length of his body. You reached his erection and in one swoop took as much of him in your mouth as possible.  
“Fuck.” He breathed out as you bobbed your head up and down. The sight of you on your knees, pumping his shaft and licking at his tip was enough to get him to bust. “Baby. You gotta, dammit, slow down, or I’ll bust.” He moaned out tossing his head onto the mattress. You ignored him and rubbed your hand up and down his sides while you swirled your tongue around the tip and took him until he hit the back of your throat. “Oh fucking yes.” He cried you gagged as you picked up the pace and slurped sloppily around him. He sat up and all but yanked you off him. “Baby stop. C’mere.” He pulled you towards him and crashed his lips to yours, biting your bottom lip and running his tongue over your top lip before pecking you once more. He pushed you down onto your back and threw your legs apart. You were about to say something, which probably wasn’t entirely too important because you forgot everything once his lips connected to your lower lips. You bit back a scream when Dean traced his tongue up and down your slit, sucking your clit into his mouth and inserting a finger into your sopping hole. You arched your back when he rubbed your clit with your thumb and licked at your puckered hole. You didn’t know why Dean did this; he was such a germphobe on a regular basis, in the bedroom though, it was a completely different story, he did anything and more just to hear your moans hit his ears. You bit back another scream when he pumped your heated core with two fingers and lap at your slick. “Don’t do that, scream.” He coaxed before returning to his task. You let out a loud moan while he threw your legs over his shoulder, sucked and bit at your swollen lips and crooked his finger. You felt yourself fall over the edge and it was an intense roll of pleasure that hit you. This was one of your more intense ones that was accompanied by more emotions than just lust.  
“Dean!” You gasped out. “I need you.” You choked out, tears spilling over your eyes. Your orgasm was still tumbling within you, but you were so over come with emotions. “Dean please.” You cried out. He stopped lapping away at your slit and poked his head up. Your body was still convulsing and your hips were still rolling, but you had tears rushing down your face and your lungs were doing over time to compensate for the amazing orgasm and the crying at the same time.  
“Hey, hey, baby what’s wrong? I’m right here. It’s okay.” He kissed your face and pulled your body into his arms. You shook your head. You were overwhelmed, that was all.  
“I need you. Just, I really need you please.” You cried out, pushing your hips against his. His eyes widened and he hesitated. Sure you two have had emotional, passionate sex before, but he couldn’t recall a time when you were crying in the middle of sex. It had to be everything that had happened lately, Deanmon, the mark, now the darkness.  
“You sure?” He whispered. You nodded furiously and pawed at his back.  
“Please. Dean, baby I need you here. I need to feel you.” Tears continued spilling down your face as you angled your hips for him. He kissed your face and rolled you both on your sides. He pulled your leg over his hip and pushed himself into you. He groaned out and you mewled at his girth. “I love you.” You whimpered out as he pumped his hips and rubbed your back lovingly.  
“I love you.” He whispered in your ear, sucking at your neck. “I’m right here. It’s okay.” He kissed right under your ear and held you close as he continued to thrust in and out of you.  
“Dean.” You cried out as he reached down and rubbed at your clit. You clenched around him and he growled as your started milking him for his release.  
“Baby, let go. It’s okay.” He cooed in your ear. You screamed and squeezed around him, he let out a groan and smashed his lips into yours while he went over right after you. He pulled back and whispered in your ear, “I love you so fucking much sweetheart.” More tears seeped out your eyes while your orgasm rocked through you. You were so spent this one wasn’t nearly as strong, but still emotional nonetheless.  
“Dean.” You hiccupped as you curled into his chest.  
“Shhh, shhh. I’m right here. I’m okay, we’re okay.” He hushed as he kissed your hair line and hugged you. He looked around the room while you continued to try to calm down and realized you two were in a room with basically nothing in it and a very uncomfortable bed. He sat up and you whimpered in a slight panic. “No, no, we’re going back to our room.” He scooped you up and carried you into your actual bedroom. He lay you down in your mess bed and pulled the warm covers over you two.  
“I’m sorry.” You whispered, you probably scared Dean, crying in the middle of sex wasn’t exactly calming.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled simply and kissed your cheek.


End file.
